This collaborative NIAID project was initiated this past year and is currently in the phase I planning and software development stages. An international advisory committee has been formed and there has been overwhelming support for this initiative from the papillomavirus research community. A web portal containing papilloma virus genomic sequence data, phylogenetic trees and protein structures is under development. Specific bioinformatic software tools are being custom developed for this project.